An Iridescent Love To Light Oblivion
by Your Elegant Goddess
Summary: A love that blooms within the heart of winter can survive to live within a summer of forever.
1. The Tree of Lights

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kannazuki No Miko.**

**So...I guess I am back from my little 'writing' vacation lol. My poor e-mail was just constantly bombarded by some of you :/ You think I can just sit and write stories all day? WELL...I probably could but I DO require some outside help if you want me to work on my stories like a slave (-_-;). ANYWAYS, because I felt so horrible that one particular reader was practically begging me to write another...here you go. I promised multiple chapters and longer than any of my previous works so let's see how deep we can plunge ourselves into this ocean, yes? The characters are, of course, reincarnated (since I particularly like this setting since it lets the characters and the plots be more malleable). But they're not college students this time but a bit older with careers :P. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know how much you like it and don't be afraid to give me some nice new ideas I could possibly incorporate into the story.**

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of a pleasant winter in the small town of Mahoroba. The snow had begun to fall, causing everything to sparkle silver under the sun's pale rays. Within this lazy, but blissful town, the citizens lived their daily lives in accordance to following a habitual routine. They woke up in the morning, tended to their children, went off to their jobs, and then returned home to their families. This was a town for those who wished to live a simple and quiet life surrounded by beautiful scenery.<p>

Oh, if only the citizens knew of their true history.

If only the citizens could have been taught by their ancestors about the iridescent Solar priestess and the alluring Lunar priestess and how those two sacrificed so much for the sake of humanity. If only the citizens could understand the pain two true, eternal lovers had to endure for centuries to save a world full of strangers. If only the citizens could appreciate what it means to have the freedom to live and choose the paths they take in life. However, the priestesses now have been granted a chance to pursue freedom like everyone else. Love is allowed to finally fly off into the welcome embrace of the horizon and tender hearts can embrace each other without worrying about what could possibly await them beyond the sunset.

Within this town lived a woman by the name of Kurusugawa Himeko, who was a vibrant, young woman in her mid 20s. She had sun-kissed blonde hair and eyes that sparkled like deep pools of liquid amethysts. Shy and unnervingly sweet and gentle, she was well loved as a person and a veterinarian at the Horizon Animal Clinic. This young maiden's memories of her past lives were hidden from her so that the previous pain would not transfer to her reincarnations. However, what always did transfer was the eternal love and bond she had for one particular woman. In this life, she had yet to meet her truth love but Himeko believed that whoever she was meant to love would come for her while she would loyally wait, ever so patiently. Then, that fateful day in the beginning of winter when snow had slowly begun to fall, Himeko's moon and stars walked into the golden-blonde's love-yearning life.

* * *

><p>"I feel like my breasts will fall off." Saotome Makoto said flatly as she entered the quaint animal clinic, causing the entrance's bells to jingle off her presence.<p>

The ginger-haired woman was shaking snow out of her thick, short hair while she took off her jacket and hung it on the nearest coat rack. Himeko was in the back room making tea when her friend entered and the blonde came out to greet Makoto with a warm smile and an equally warm cup of tea. Makoto graciously took the cup and gladly downed the contents as quickly as she could to thaw her frozen throat. "Tea isn't meant to be drank like it's beer." The blonde quietly said through a delicate smile as she took back the empty cup from Makoto's hands.

Himeko's best friend laughed brightly and shook her head. "It's so cold out there! I can't believe you called me into work today with our town gone to hell in a snow globe." The red-haired athlete re-adjusted her nurse's uniform and walked to her designated seat behind the front counter.

The blonde doctor re-emerged from the back room, her petite hands carefully encircling a cup of her own tea. "We are completely booked for the day and we can't let our patients down, regardless of the weather."

Makoto blew out a stream of air from her tightly pursed lips as she glared at Himeko as the blonde took a careful sip of her tea. "My nipples almost became icicles on the way here. Would my work pay for an emergency nipple transplant if I needed one? I think not!" Makoto's comical comment left the two women to greet the morning with light-hearted giggles.

The crisp morning gave way to an even colder afternoon and the animal clinic quickly transformed from a place of quiet to a bustling station for howling pets and their masters. Dogs, cats, and birds dotted the waiting room and their voices over-lapped each other in random intermittence while their owners watched the clock, hoping time would move faster for them to see the pretty doctor. Makoto greeted each new visitor, checked off their name from the appointment list, and asked them to wait patiently in the waiting room for Himeko to administer to them. While the ginger-haired nurse was losing more of her patience from the constant barking and whining from the animals, Himeko was in her office and tending to every animal and its owner with the utmost attention. The blonde was well loved by all her patients, even more so by the pet's owners themselves. Himeko couldn't count how many times she was casually asked out on a date by an owner while she was carefully placing a thermometer down a pet's rectum. Luckily, she was only complimented by the obvious staring some of the men did and so it left her to be less distracted while working with her furry patients.

When the time came close to 7:00 PM, Makoto sauntered into Himeko's office with a soda in her hand and a cup of freshly brewed tea in her other. "I thought you'd need a pick-me-up. Of course, I was more or less thinking soda and a cigarette but I thought tea would suit you better." Makoto winked as she handed the blonde the pleasantly warm liquid, which Himeko accepted graciously.

The young veterinarian carefully took a sip of her tea and savored the warmth and calming affects of the soothing drink. "The winter this year seems to be harsher than the others and so the animals are catching all sorts of colds it would seem." Himeko leaned her forehead against the edge of the tea cup. "I guess we should expect to be a lot more busy this season, which could mean only a couple days for vacation instead of our usual week." The blonde said as she looked up at Makoto, who leaned against the door way.

Makoto took a drink from her soda can and rolled her eyes at her friend. "If you weren't my best friend, I would have murdered your cute ass, Himeko."

"Aw, why would you say that? Did you have plans this winter?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go skiing! We haven't done that since college and all you do is work like an alcoholic works a bottle."

"I believe they refer to a person like that as a workaholic."

"Oh, now we're going to get fancy and make up names for fake diseases as an excuse." Makoto playfully jibed which sent Himeko to blush into her tea cup.

"I wasn't-"

"I know, I know. Anyways, let's go catch dinner and a movie tonight!"

"But, weren't you complaining about how it's so cold that your nipples might freeze in this weather?"

"Good point, I totally forgot about that little danger. Let's go get dinner at that soup place down the street then and forgo the movie for another night. Those damned pets and their sniveling owners wore my patience down to its nub." Makoto growled as she turned around and walked back to her desk.

Himeko smiled at her friend's retreating back and carefully set down her tea cup to organize the loose papers on her desk. She took one last sweeping look over her office to make sure nothing was out of place, and walked out to the front where Makoto was checking the appointment roster one last time for tomorrow and carefully placed it on her desk. "All finished here?" Himeko asked her friend as she put on her jacket.

Makoto nodded her head as she put her own jacket on and walked to the front door. "Yes, now let's go get some soup!"

The two were greeted with winter's icy breath the moment the front door was swung wide open. Both women shivered visibly from the cold and began their brisk walk to the restaurant. Halfway to their destination, they stopped to admire a beautifully decorated Christmas tree that stood guard in front of a tiny orphanage. Himeko's heart always ached at the sight of the lonely orphanage, for she knew that most of the orphans rarely found adoptive parents and so they waste their childhood in an orphanage and are then forced out when they become of legal age. She desperately wished she could take all of the children home with her and raise them as her own but that wasn't a plausible reality and it hurt her even more to acknowledge the truth. However, she wouldn't mind raising an orphan someday when she felt she could juggle a child and her work. Himeko only knew too well of the hurt of never being adopted since she was an orphan herself, who watched prospective parents come and go while she was too shy to greet them straight on as the other, love-deprived children did. She was lucky enough to score high on her college entrance exams and went off to college while the other orphans who came of age were given some money to buy a bus ticket and told to find jobs for they were no longer welcome to stay.

Makoto studied her friend's sad face as Himeko lost herself in the many flashing lights and decorations of the towering Christmas tree before them. The blonde's best friend could see the hurt that the orphanage pulled from Himeko's memories and Makoto gently placed a caring hand on Himeko's arm, forcing the blonde to shake out of her trance and focus her attention on her friend. "What are you thinking about, Himeko?" Makoto asked softly.

Himeko let her violet eyes fall to the ground as she let out a misty breath. "I want to adopt a child, one day."

Makoto raised a questioning eyebrow at her friend. "What brought this suddenly on? We went from 'happily galloping towards the soup restaurant' to 'I think I want to take home a kid instead'? I mean, if you're trying to imply you'd rather get take out, that's all good with me too."

Himeko lifted her head and gave her friend an amused look. "No, no Makoto. I've always thought that I'd adopt a child instead of having my own. There are so many children out there who deserve to be loved and if I can change the life of one child then at least I can feel like I made a difference."

"It's like 1000 below freezing and here you are, going on about saving the life of one child to make a difference in the world. So typical Himeko. How about we get some dinner and then you can go super girl on humanity when you're all full." Makoto grinned as she began to drag her friend away from the flickering lights of the Christmas tree.

However, a creaking of a door opening and shutting caught their attention and the two focused their eyes on the shadowy figure who walked out of the orphanage. For some reason, Himeko felt the hands of fate hold her steady while her eyes were glued onto the approaching person. As the figure emerged into the aura of light emitted from the Christmas tree; Himeko knew she had found the missing piece to her yearning heart.

August, sapphire eyes glittered like moist jewels as they captured the dancing Christmas tree lights. The darkness did not obscure the totality of the woman's beauty but only accentuated it. Her midnight-blue tresses seemed to glow with a brilliant sheen from the caressing of the moon's light. As she walked nearer to Himeko and Makoto, the obscuring darkness seemed to melt away and what few lights lit up the night seemed to brighten up the stranger's beautiful face with an ethereal glossiness. The stranger's beautiful eyes caught sight of the two friends and a pearly white smile, that would put ivory to shame, greeted the women. "Good evening, ladies. I hope you are not here to visit the orphanage at this time? The children were just put to bed." The stranger's voice was clear and felt so bright, like as if her very voice was the manifestation of iridescence and her every word were glowing with prisms.

Himeko seemed to have lost all control of her body as she stared wide-eyed at the majestic being before her. She couldn't make herself move but she could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest within the mere presence of this mysterious woman. Makoto, who sensed Himeko's unusual hesitation, stepped in for her friend. "Oh, we were just admiring the Christmas tree on our way to get some dinner. You work here?"

The lady gave the pair a courtly smile. "Oh, where are my manners, do forgive me. My name is Himemiya Chikane and I give donations to this wonderful orphanage here so I came by today to bring the children some gifts and helped them set up this Christmas tree today. They did a marvelous job of it."

Himeko felt her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest and hug the woman before her. She couldn't understand why she was having this extremely strong, magnetic pull towards this woman but all she wanted to do was have Chikane hold her in an embrace that would rival the strength of any bond ever created. Makoto glanced at Himeko and realized her blonde friend was staring at Chikane like a love struck school girl then she was hit with a different conscious thought. "Wait a second, you're Himemiya Chikane? Like as in 'Himemiya Law Firm', the one that won that big case against the corrupt business chains in Tokyo? So, you're Himemiya Akio's daughter!" Makoto's eyes grew wide as she realized she was standing in front of what was the closest thing to royalty she would ever be near.

The azure eyes of the woman softened and she bowed deeply in front of the two women. Makoto was on the edge of asking for an autograph and a picture while Himeko didn't seem to realize the connection Makoto had made. The blonde was too awe struck by the woman's alluring presence and how all she wanted to do was feel the physical comfort of this woman that her very soul had been yearning for all her life. "May I ask the names of you and your friend, Miss?" Chikane asked politely as she focused her eyes on Himeko.

"I am Saotome Makoto and this here is Mahoroba's number one veterinarian for two years in a row, Kurusugawa Himeko. But, she's not usually this quiet, I mean she's shy but usually she'll say hello or something." Makoto jabbed Himeko in the ribs and this caused the blonde to shake the shackles of her over-whelming desires to finally return to reality.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. It's nice to meet you, Chikane." Himeko's face bloomed with a blush as she tried to find the courage to look the young Himemiya in the eyes.

Makoto cleared her throat. "She meant to say Mistress Himemiya. The hunger must have eaten half her brain."

Chikane laughed softly behind a delicate hand and her gleaming eyes held onto Himeko's face. "I don't mind being called Chikane. It creates a more friendlier air between people instead of having 'mistress' creating intimidation from the beginning. I apologize for keeping you two from dinner."

"Not at all!" Himeko's voice shot out like a cannon, shattering the still quiet of the night which only caused the blonde to blush even brighter.

Makoto's jaw seemed to drop at Himeko's out-of-character reaction and the ginger-haired female decided she needed to save her friend from total embarrassment before it was too late. "Well, we work at Horizon Animal Clinic so come visit us if you have a pet in need for Himeko here to stick a thermometer down its butt." Makoto's unusual invitation style caused Himeko to wish she could disintegrate into the wind and be carried off far from where they were.

"Ah, that would actually be quite splendid since I've recently moved back here from the city and it would be much more convenient to have my puppy see a veterinarian here than have me drive two hours to the one we usually see. Who would I have to call to arrange an appointment, Miss Saotome?"

"Oh, call me Makoto and you can just talk to me if you wish to arrange a private rendezvous with Dr. Kurusugawa." Makoto wiggled her eyebrows at Chikane and the latter only gave the ginger-haired nurse a kind smile.

"If you have any openings during this week, please add me in. Here, this is my business card and I would greatly appreciate if you would contact me with an appointment." Chikane extended her business card to Makoto, which the nurse took with a gracious bow.

"I am pretty sure we have an opening the day after tomorrow. It would at 4:00 PM, if you don't mind it being that late."

Chikane nodded her head. "That would be perfect, thank you. I shouldn't keep you two from your dinner any longer. It was a pleasure to meet you both. Good evening and enjoy your dinner, ladies." With that, Chikane bowed her head at the two ladies and glided past them to make her way to the parking lot.

Makoto quickly turned to Himeko and grabbed the blonde by both her shoulders and shook her violently. "Damn, Himeko! I mean, if you think someone's hot, that's perfectly fine but you do know how rude it is to just stare and drool when we had Mahoroba's princess talking to us in front of a Christmas Tree."

Himeko buried her head into the soft palms of her hands. Frustration was sketched on the corners of her eyes as she took in deep, solid breaths. "I don't know what came over me, honestly. I couldn't even talk or move." A sob threatened to choke her voice.

Makoto gave her friend a questioning look then her face brightened with a thought. "Oh, maybe it's your virginity finally telling you to let it out!"

Himeko looked up and stared incredulously at her best friend. "You can't be serious with that line of logic."

"I was just kidding but I wasn't kidding about you drooling though. I mean, you could have drowned her in your drool if you kept doing that. Even Mrs. Tanaka's bull dog doesn't drool nearly as much as you did tonight and that dog can drool enough to fill my shoes. I only know that since he did it today, that-" Makoto was cut off by Himeko placing her palm against Makoto's mouth.

"Okay, let's just go get some dinner." Himeko began to walk towards the direction of the restaurant and Makoto followed closely.

"She was pretty hot though." Makoto teased as she caught up with Himeko.

"She is quite attractive, I agree."

"You'll be in your office, all alone with her." The ginger-haired female tried to move her eyebrows up in a seductively suggestive way but that only caused Himeko to stifle her laughter.

"And with her dog."

"That could be kind of romantic."

"What could possibly be romantic about me giving her puppy a check up?"

"Can you imagine trying to look sexy to her while jamming a thermometer down the poor, whimpering puppy's butt."

"Okay, that just kills it."

Makoto grinned and stopped in front of the soup restaurant. She held open the door for Himeko to enter. "I'm your best friend and so it is my duty to tease you until your face bursts like a squeezed tomato."

"I should fire you but then I would feel horrible." Himeko said through a grin as she walked into the restaurant.

"Oh, if we're going to start playing the 'threat game', then maybe I should just drop Miss Himemiya's business card into my soup and accidentally eat it then have you fish the phone number out of my poo. Hey, don't give me that look! You go through animal poo on a daily basis." Makoto laughed heartily as Himeko gave her friend a playful shove.

"Yes, but I get paid to do that."

"Getting Chikane's number is better than any monetary payment." Makoto gave her best friend a toothy smile.

Himeko felt her face flush with warmth as she tried to glare menacingly at Makoto, which she failed miserably at and that only incited more laughter from her friend. The blonde finally relented and laughed with Makoto but her mind was elsewhere, dallying within the land of love and dreams, thinking about the august woman she believed was the missing piece to her fragile heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am putting Makoto into this story because her as comic relief is much needed sometimes. The characters are quite OOC and if you don't like it well...I could change it and make them more of what they are, I guess. I just got tired of child-like Himeko and decided that she could keep her innocence but also have an adult edge to her. And Makoto...well...she's your tension breaker so she is going to be OOC unless you absolutely hate it. Then...I'll cut her out from now on. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. The Spark to Light the Fire

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kannazuki no Miko. (But can I own my readers? (O_o)**

**Thank you so much for the love in the previous chapter! I was quite amazed at the turnout, to be honest. I didn't think anyone read KnM fics anymore xD. Anyways, thank you very much and it's very nice that some of you are being pretty proactive about my story. I've never had so many helpful comments/advises before and so it's over-whelming but in a very positive way. (^_^). **

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun tried its best to break through the thick sheet of falling snow and pierce into Himeko's office window at the Horizon Animal Clinic. Kurusugawa Himeko was sitting behind her desk, a nervous hand cupped her tea while her eyes impatiently darted back and forth from the clock. It was ten minutes to 4:00PM and Himeko was trying to mentally prepare herself to remain calm for when Himemiya Chikane would glide through the clinic's doors but the blonde was having a harder time with each passing minute.<p>

Her mind raced back in time to the night she came into contact with the stoic Himemiya majesty. She could remember how frozen she was in place and how her mobility ceased to exist along with her ability to speak from the over-whelming aura that exuded from Chikane. Now, the blonde had a reason to worry for she was afraid of her body and senses betraying her again when the inevitable meeting between her and Chikane were to come to pass. Himeko squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed them into the palms of her pale hands.

"Oh my god, it's almost fucking four!" Makoto's voice rang through Himeko's office, forcing the blonde to snap her attention to the doorway.

A ridiculously large grin was plastered all over Makoto's face as the ginger haired female leaned against the door frame. "I can tell time too, Makoto." Himeko's patience was quite thin at the moment and her words came out regrettably snappier than she had intended.

However, Makoto wasn't fazed at her friend's terse demeanor. "I just thought you needed me to help break you out of another frozen state like a couple nights before. Remember how you were so petrified you couldn't even say a thing or move when Miss Himemiya was talking to us. It was like as if you became a marble statue. Wait, let me rephrase that. A _drooling, _marble statue."

"I'm fine now, thank you for your concern."

"You know, I was giving some super-serious-almost-philosophical thought to this and I realized that if I left you to your own devices with this woman; you'd screw up BIG time."

Himeko's eyes became half-lidded as she reluctantly felt the need to ask her best friend what it was she was implying at. "You make it sound like as if I even have a chance with her. I mean, you do realize that she's a female too and for someone of her status..." Himeko's voice trailed off as her heart seared with an unexpected pain, causing the blonde to give a slight wince.

Makoto rushed to Himeko's side as the blonde placed a light hand over her chest. "WOW, you having a heart attack, Kitten?"

"No, Makoto. I am going to be fine." Himeko turned her face away from her friend.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Himeko. Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't be heartbroken."

Himeko raised a wary eyebrow. "I get a little worried whenever you try to take matters into your own hands."

Makoto shot out an unvoiced, linguolabial trill at her friend. "Ah, have stout faith in me, my blonde kitten. For we shall tackle this problem of your love-sickness together. I've never seen you unable to interact with a person before and so I have a good feeling about this woman. It never hurts to try, right?"

"Well, that depends on what you plan to_ try_."

Makoto opened her mouth to respond but then there came a jingling of bells from the front of the clinic. Himeko and Makoto stared wide-eyed at each other in tense silence as they waited for the unknown customer to voice their presence. "Hello, is anyone available?" A crystal clear voice sang through the air, causing Himeko's heart to take off into flight while Makoto gave Himeko a wink and left the room, closing the door behind her. "Miss Himemiya, what a surprise to see you here!" Makoto's raucous laughter followed up her greeting.

"Oh, I thought I had an appointment for 4:00PM today." Chikane's confused voice came waltzing through the walls and into Himeko's office, causing the blonde to blush at her best friend's blunder.

Makoto could be heard harshly clearing her throat, trying to play off her mistake. "Right, I meant to say that I didn't _expect_ you to get here on time. Anyways, is this our adorable new patient!" Makoto gave a very exaggerated squeal as a puppy's high-pitched, yapping voice chimed in almost as if to acknowledge Makoto's assumptions.

"Is there any paperwork that I must complete?"

"Oh, I have a few questions that I must ask you first." Himeko could hear Makoto rustling through her desk for a few moments. "Ah-ha! Now, it's only a few general questions and then I'll escort you to Dr. Kurusugawa's office."

The blonde wanted to hear Chikane's melodious voice a little better so she slowly made her way to her door and carefully opened it so that only a thin view of Makoto's back could be filtered through. Disappointingly to the blonde, she couldn't get a better view of Chikane since her line of sight was obstructed by Makoto's well-rounded buttocks. However, she did manage to see that Makoto clutched a clipboard to her chest as if she were trying to hide the contents of the paperwork from Chikane's eyes. _Peculiar. _Himeko thought to herself.

"Shall I fill it out in the waiting room?" Chikane asked

"No, no I'll just ask you the questions and have you answer. It'll make things more easier."

"If you say so, Miss Saotome." Chikane's politeness sent exhaustive shivers down Himeko's sensitive spine.

"Okay, first question. How old is your puppy?"

"She is two months old."

"She has all her vaccinations up to date?"

"Yes, she does. I have her records with me right here." Himeko caught a glimpse of Chikane's arm dig into her designer purse and pull out neatly folded papers and handed them to Makoto.

The ginger-haired woman gladly took the records but then tossed them to the side of her desk, without looking at them. "Does the puppy have more than one parent?" Makoto asked seriously as she looked up from her clipboard and straight at Chikane.

Himeko felt the need to bang her forehead against the wall. _What kind of questions are these? What are you up to now, Makoto!_

"Are you asking me if she comes with papers regarding her ancestry then the answer would be yes but I left those at home. I had no idea that those were required, forgive me for my ignorance." Chikane answered nobly which caused Himeko's heart to flutter against her chest.

"Oh, I was also referring to if she has more than one mommy."

Himeko could almost feel Chikane's eyebrow raised questioningly at Makoto. Time seemed to crawl painfully by while she and Makoto silently waited for Chikane to give her answer. "Unfortunately, I haven't found a lady to bring home to my darling puppy. However, I should probably try harder to find her a suitable mother. Do you agree with me, Dr. Kurusugawa?" Chikane leaned to her right, coming into Himeko's line of sight, causing the blonde to choke on her breath.

Himeko quickly gathered her courage as she stood up and walked out of her office to greet Chikane as nonchalantly as possible. "I'm sorry, I was searching for something near my door and I didn't have time to come out." Himeko blushed brilliantly at her almost-tactful lie, causing Makoto to become quite confused and surprised at Himeko's out-of-character eloquence.

Chikane gave the blonde a smile that made her eyes sparkle brighter than stars on a clear, summer night. "There is no need to apologize at all, Dr. Kurusugawa."

"Please, refer to me as Himeko."

"As long as you refer to me as Chikane."

Himeko blushed brilliantly and her momentary eloquence seemed to have gone as quickly as it appeared. "Uhm, we're totally done with the questions, by the way. You may go and see her now." Makoto's voice came out almost robotic-like as she stared at her embarrassed best friend and a somewhat amused Chikane.

The blonde veterinarian gestured for Chikane to follow her into her office and the indigo-haired woman carefully picked up her puppy and did so. When they entered the office, Himeko asked Chikane to place her puppy onto the examination table. "Oh, is she a Welsh Corgi?" Himeko asked as she pet the puppy behind the ears.

"Yes, she is." Chikane answered as she focused her graceful gaze upon Himeko's still-blushing face.

The puppy resembled a fuzzy sausage with stubby legs and a ridiculously large head. She was a milky, coffee brown with toffee colored eyes that shone with a polished brilliance. "She's absolutely adorable." Himeko smiled as she looked up and found herself submersed within the ocean-blue pools of Chikane's entrancing eyes.

What was it about this woman, who exuded a celestial grace but with a commanding air of a monarch? There was a majesty about this sapphire-haired exquisiteness that was not human-like at all, almost as if she possessed an alluring thrall that only belonged to the folklore of the beautiful sirens of the sea. Something about her ocean-blue hair, and matching eyes that glimmered with the shine from the sun's kisses caused the blonde to feel relaxed and in completely safe absolution. It was almost as if Chikane's magnificent aura was meant to be more soothing than intimidating and the blonde angel with violet eyes, felt herself wanting to be closer to this woman.

Directly across the examination table, the cobalt-maned woman was lost in Himeko's thrall as well. Himeko's thick crown of golden hair, that cascaded down her back, and her grape-flavored eyes caused the former Lunar priestess to shudder inwardly. Ever since she had accidentally crossed paths with this blonde seraphim-in-the-flesh, Chikane couldn't stop her anxious heart from trying to beat its way out of her body and into Himeko's dainty hands. For once in her life, she felt like she was not superior enough to catch the gentle graces from Himeko's attention. Her whole world, in fact, didn't feel like it was good enough to accommodate this ethereal golden angel of her heart. The very ground Himeko walked on required to be paved in gold and Chikane felt an unusual determination begin to catch flame within her very heart. She was willing to have the world gilded so that her divine Madonna would have a celestial home on Earth even though she deserved nothing less than 7th heaven.

The puppy's shrill barking broke the women out of their silent contemplation and a blush bloomed over both their noses. "Does my puppy seem healthy to you, Doctor?" Chikane tried to steady her voice and ease a sense of calm over the two through the awkward tension.

Himeko shifted her feet and slowly nodded her head, unable to lift her eyes to Chikane's wanting face. "She seems quite healthy and I see no problems to worry about. What is her name?"

"Amateru."

"That means 'shining from heaven'?"

"You're correct, Himeko."

"That's a beautiful name." Himeko conjured up the courage to lock her eyes with Chikane and again, silence engulfed the two.

"You didn't tell me your answer." Chikane began, testing to see how tepid the waters between them were.

"What question did you ask?"

"If I should work harder on finding Amateru a suitable mother. Does she seem like she's in need of one?" A mischievous grin formed on Chikane's delicately shaped lips as Himeko's face became strawberry pink.

"She seems to be fine with you as a single parent." Himeko paused and gazed at Chikane with a new found courage. "The question is, do you require someone?"

Amusement danced like crashing waves within those pleasant imperial blue orbs that Himeko had loved for centuries. "I might but it is so difficult to go through the dating process unless you have someone you wish to recommend to me?"

"Makoto is single..." Himeko's voice sounded fragile, causing Chikane's heart to ache like a throbbing wound.

"Your friend is nice but a bit too breviloquent for my tastes, in all honesty." Chikane was enjoying this game that Himeko was finding quite torturous to her delicate senses and her dainty, innocent heart.

Before Himeko could speak again, a piercing ring came from Chikane's jacket pocket and she excused herself while she fished out her cell phone. A serious look clouded over her face, like stormy rain clouds on a sunny day, while she read the interrupting text message. With a sigh that caused Himeko's heart to quake, Chikane refocused her attention on the blonde and an apologetic smile contorted her lips. "Is something the matter, Chikane?" Himeko asked in sudden worry.

"Everything is fine except that I am needed back at the firm." Both women felt their heart sink slowly into the pits of their acidic stomach.

"I guess I will see you on your next visit." Himeko's sweet voice was vulnerable and swelled with desperate hope.

"Perhaps." Chikane picked up her squirming puppy and turned to leave the office but then stopped and turned back to the blonde veterinarian. "Or, perhaps we shall find reason to make it sooner than that." Himeko felt her heart jump into her throat and squeeze the life out of her tongue to stop her from speaking.

With a courteous bow, Chikane walked out of the office and said her goodbyes to Makoto as she left the clinic. Her body became silhouetted by what little light was available outside and then vanished into the winter air as the clinic's door shut softly behind her, causing the entry's bells to jingle with the motion. Makoto didn't wait a single moment before rushing into Himeko's office, nearly tripping over her feet, feverishly asking the blonde how the appointment went. Himeko, however, had placed a hand over her racing heart and she couldn't speak as she smiled weakly at her best friend and then returned her gaze back at the doors Chikane had disappeared out of. Her soul screamed at her to grab onto the tendrils of the moment so that she wouldn't forget her interaction with Chikane like one has no control over losing the contents of a dream. While Makoto tried to gain her attention, the blonde felt the last plumes of Chikane's perfume slip from her mind's grasp like water and Himeko felt her world return back to its dim form.

* * *

><p>"You've been very quiet tonight, Miss. Is something wrong?" Chikane's maid asked as the imperial-blue maned majesty stood in front of her vanity mirror, adjusting her night gown around her slender frame.<p>

"Have you ever been in love, Miss Otoha?" Chikane asked as she kept her dense, cobalt eyes on the mirror.

"An interesting question, Miss. A bit out of the blue?"

"I know how peculiar it must sound but I believe I am falling in love."

"How long have you known this person, Miss?"

Chikane stretched her elegant neck. "I have met her only twice but something about her makes me feel like as if my soul has found a home. It may seem strange but the feeling is so over-whelming, it is difficult to ignore."

"A woman?" Miss Otoha raised a surprised eyebrow and Chikane smiled at her through the mirror's reflection.

"My parents may not be pleased about that but what can one do when one's independent heart wills it so? I should probably get to know her first before jumping to conclusions but I can't help this feeling. I have never felt so distracted and yet so in bliss at the same time." Chikane turned from her mirror and proceeded towards her bed, with her feelings for Himeko trailing behind her like the vaporous, transparent tail of a soaring comet.

Miss Otoha followed her mistress with her hazel eyes and smiled. "Perhaps you should invite her over for tea?"

Chikane elegantly sat herself down on the side of her bed and crossed one toned leg over the other, causing her nightgown to slowly ride up her smooth legs. "That is the issue; I am unsure if she even harbors any feelings towards me."

"It never hurts to start out as friends first and then see how far the river carries you."

The young heir to the Himemiya fortune ran one of her pianist hands through her thick, tumble of long hair. The tips of her fingers gently peeked through streams of shimmering royal blue, giving the momentary impression of off-white pearls intertwined in her hair. "How would I do that without scaring her off?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what is this woman's name?"

"Kurusugawa Himeko." The blonde's name gently rolled off of Chikane's tongue like a practiced prayer.

"Oh, she has become quite beloved within this town while you were off in Tokyo, Miss. Did you know she was rated as the best veterinarian for two years in a row?"

"So I've heard."

"Did you know that she was also an orphan? To get to where she is with such a sad beginning to life, she is truly a remarkable role model."

Chikane stopped running her fingers through her hair and sat up straight. A flicker of thought brightened her eyes, like a luminescence of a single candle within a thick darkness, then directed her focus onto Miss Otoha. "I believe I know how to break the ice now. Thank you, Miss Otoha."

The maid bowed to her mistress and took her leave for the night, leaving Chikane to formulate a plan on how to ease herself into Himeko's life without being too obvious about her intentions. Her eyes became smoldering blue coals within the blanket of night's darkness as she lost herself within her careful thoughts. Her soul was sure that Himeko was 'the one' just as birds are sure in the fact that they can fly. She was willing to grasp the risks of a winter love for the reward of an eternal summer for her desiring heart.

* * *

><p><strong>lol I know...it wasn't as long as many of you prefer but I promise that the next chapter will be longer and shall satiate your appetite for a while. lol and stop being so dramatic about hurting something awful if I update slow :P But thank you for taking the time out to read and comment. I love you *bats eyelashes* <strong>


	3. When a Rose Intervenes Yearning

**DISCLAIMER: The same as always but I do owe Mr. Yamamoto and Bara.**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Everyone is just absolutely so helpful and positive. I'm very much loving it :P. Just as a side-note: Bara means rose in Japanese. So, if you're wondering why I keep using rose references for her lol well...don't be confused since I'm just having fun with her name.**

**I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. *heart***

* * *

><p>Nearly a week had passed by since Kurusugawa Himeko and Himemiya Chikane had been in the same room together. Himeko meandered listlessly throughout her days, with her attention to life glazed over with a thick film that blinded her from feeling more than just an empty husk. Her realistic mind told her to awaken from this love-sick coma while her idealistic one urged her to remain patient for the answers to come.<p>

One Friday morning when the blonde veterinarian was brooding over her cooling tea at her kitchen counter, her plum-colored eyes roamed over the day's newspaper and something caught her attention. A modest article on the front page displayed the town's orphanage and none other than Himemiya Chikane, posing naturally for the picture as she stood casually beside the Christmas Tree the orphans had decorated. Himeko's heart took a staggering jump and leaned against her ribcage, as euphoria flooded her body. She couldn't understand it but just looking at a picture of this dark-haired woman brought a sense of bliss and calm to the blonde who sorely yearned for its soothing properties. While her heart lingered upon the picture, her eyes carefully read the article, which held details about a 'winter picnic date' that Chikane, and an anonymous donor, had donated money for. It was going to be held for the orphans on Sunday and the townspeople were welcome to come and celebrate the day with them.

The blonde leaned back in her chair and took in a deep breath. Her mind asked herself if she should possibly go just so that she could be within the same part of town with Chikane but then again, she felt reluctant. What would she say to Chikane if she did meet her? She not only felt like she was slowly evolving into a stalker, but it made no logical sense to feel such an attraction to a person she barely had a conversation with. After arguing with herself for an hour, Himeko gathered up her courage and decided that it would rather be safer to plunge head-long into the oceans of uncertainty than to frolic around its edges for all eternity and never gaining an answer.

* * *

><p>Orphans, ranging from the ages of 3 to 14 years of age, ran around gleefully with the nipping winter wind chapping their faces bright, cherry pink. Chikane had planned a wonderful day with warm, free food and bouncing playhouses that drew the attention of the townspeople. To the young woman's surprise, perspective parents were found in attendance and some of the orphans became the Christmas present to a loving, new home. Of course, Chikane had constructed the skeleton for this day to attract the attention of a certain blonde, who not only had a soft spot for the orphans but also history with the orphanage. Miss Otoha had pointed out to Chikane that this was a very risky, and expensive, endeavor to pursue all in the name to grab someone's attention but Chikane merely laughed and said that if Himeko didn't show up, at least the orphans had a reason to smile that day instead.<p>

So, this was how Chikane had found herself standing under the falling snow beside the flashing Christmas tree in front of the orphanage, welcoming people who came by to attend. Even though the day was one of the coldest days so far, it could not snuff out the happiness from the atmosphere or the enjoyment from the orphans. Chikane slowly tucked royal blue tresses behind one pink ear when her eyes caught the sight of the person she had been waiting for. Himeko was slowly walking towards the orphanage, her hair was catching the oncoming snow and created the impression of diamonds twinkling within waving gold. Chikane straightened her posture and a broad smile spread across her porcelain face. Himeko pulled her eyes up from her shoes and caught Chikane's gleaming, cobalt orbs. The blonde blushed, lowering her eyes again as she walked ever so closer to Chikane while the taller woman crossed her arms and smiled. "It is a wonderful surprise to see you here, Himeko." Chikane's voice was warm and welcoming; a stark contrast to the winter air.

The blonde felt her neck ignite with a blush and she did her best to focus her eyes upon Chikane. "I wanted to see if you needed any help." Himeko's opaline eyes were vulnerable and yet eager, which caused Chikane to lower her arms as her heart ached to hold her.

Before Chikane could respond, a small child bumped into her leg. The child gave out a tiny 'oof' sound as she plopped down onto her bottom, causing her hood to fall over her eyes. Himeko and Chikane felt their eyes widen in complete surprise and the dark-haired maiden reached down and picked up the quiet child. "Are you okay, Bara?" Chikane asked the tiny, quivering bundle that comprised of a pink scarf that was too long for her and a puffy, blue jacket that had a little tear near her left side.

Himeko unconsciously stepped closer to Chikane and gently pulled down the child's hood. The blonde smiled endearingly at the pink-nosed child while Chikane felt intoxicated at the close proximity of the veterinarian. "Hi, I am Himeko." The blonde introduced herself in such a nurturing voice that Chikane agonizingly wished that the child she held within her arms belonged to the both of them.

The child was quite beautiful and Himeko couldn't understand why anyone would abandon such a precious cherubim. Bara had hair that looked like liquid silver and it was tied into pigtails so they resembled the crystalline waters of a fountain, shooting out from the sides of her head. She had eyes the color of soft, pink roses and they shimmered as they reflected the light, showing the world her undefended heart and easily-trusting soul. "I'm Bara." The child said in a soft, tiny voice that made Himeko raise a gentle hand to cup the child's cold cheek.

"How old are you Bara?"

Bara looked up at Chikane, as if asking for permission to keep answering this unknown blonde and Chikane smiled down graciously at the child and nodded her head. The child smiled back and focused her beautiful eyes onto Himeko again. "I'm Bara and I'm 5." She giggled and smiled the way only children can; innocently.

Himeko laughed through her eyes as her mouth failed to produce any words as she lost herself within the child's untainted, sacchariferous personality. She came even closer to Chikane and placed her hands upon Bara's loose scarf, carefully tying it around her tiny throat. Chikane felt her heart lift into the heavens with an inexplicable euphoria as she watched Himeko's endearing side shine as she gave Bara nurturing care that the child had rarely been privileged to. This simple gesture caused Bara to unwind her arms from around Chikane's throat and offer them pleadingly, like a desperate sacrifice to Himeko, who wasted no time in scooping up the child from Chikane's possession. Chikane studied Bara and Himeko and felt an intense fire soften and caress her noble heart. The blonde held Bara within protective arms that could double as impenetrable walls of a fortress and the child held onto her slender neck without fright but with unforced happiness. _Would she hold our child in that same way? _Chikane's thoughts lost themselves within the misty happiness of her fantasy's realm while Bara and Himeko were talking to each other in hushed whispers and exchanging giggles.

"Ah, I was looking for you, little Bara." A male's dry voice projected itself from behind Chikane.

An elderly man, with kind eyes, came hobbling over to where Chikane, Himeko, and Bara were. "Ah, if it isn't Himeko! It has been some time since I last saw you, child." The elderly man said with a humble laugh.

Himeko bowed to the man while still affectionately holding onto Bara. "I'm so happy to see you again, Mr. Yamamoto."

" I see you walking past here with that orange-haired friends of yours during lunch time but you rarely come and visit." Mr. Yamamoto looked a little pained as he said those words.

Himeko bit her lower lip as regret floundered within her eyes. "I'm sorry but it's just..." Her voice trailed off as an apologetic distaste flooded her mouth.

"I don't blame you, Himeko. People rarely visit orphanages and so I don't expect ex-orphans to want to come back either."

"Himeko has been very busy but she has made time within her tight schedule to be here today. In fact, this picnic was actually her idea but she allowed me to organize it lest she become swamped with her work again." Chikane swooped in, like a benevolent grace delivering an endangered soul from impending doom, which caused Himeko to give out a tiny gasp and pull her eyes up from the ground.

"Oh, Himeko is the anonymous donor? Why didn't you say so?"

The blonde was still at a loss for words as she stared at Mr. Yamamoto, then to Chikane, then back to the elderly man again. "Himeko is shy so she would remain quiet about such things. She is not one to reach out for fame even though she deserves, at least, modest recognition." Chikane answered as her glittering sapphire eyes comforted Himeko.

"Oh, I forget how shy you really are, Himeko." The elderly man felt a bit remorseful for being somewhat pushy towards the blonde and he decided a change in subject was needed to smooth out the wrinkles in the atmosphere. "SO, I see you have met our orphanage's little rose, Bara."

Bara clung tighter to Himeko and buried her face into the side of the blonde's neck. "She's so adorable, Mr. Yamamoto." Himeko said as she motherly raised Bara's hood over her tiny head to protect her from the frigid cold.

"She's shy, just like you, if not shyer! Why, whenever people come here to adopt a child, Bara goes and hides in her closet. Remember, you used to do that too."

Himeko felt her heart sting with a familiar pain as she gazed down at the soft bundle within her arms. Chikane felt a surge of sympathy, mixed with anger course through her veins as she silently damned those who abandoned such delicate, angelic souls such as Himeko and Bara.

"Well, if you two are going to watch Bara then I'm going to go and check up on the other kids. Two children found parents today so you two should be proud of yourselves for setting up this nice little play day." Mr. Yamamoto rubbed his cold, gnarled hands together and waddled off, leaving the three alone again.

"Thank you for what you said to him but you shouldn't share the credit with me when I did nothing to help." Himeko said softly as she turned her head to gently kiss Bara on the cheek, which sent the little girl into a fit of tender giggles.

"You're giving Bara attention she has been denied; that, in itself, deserves a medal." The dark-haired maiden said in a rich, velvety voice that soothed Himeko's fretting heart.

"Has she eaten anything?" Himeko asked as she soothingly rubbed Bara's back.

Chikane gazed longingly at Himeko. "I do not know. Perhaps, you should ask her?"

"Bara, have you eaten anything?" Himeko asked the question to Bara in such a fragile voice that it made Chikane want to create an aura to protect the two from the harsh cruelty of the world.

However, Himeko was only answered by a content whimper as Bara snored softly into the blonde's neck. "It would seem she has over-exerted herself today. Shall we take her upstairs to put her to bed?" Chikane asked courteously.

Himeko nodded and Chikane lead them into the tiny orphanage and up the creaky staircase to a little room where a single bed was pushed near the window. As Himeko walked in, Chikane closed the door behind the blonde. "She has her own room?" Himeko asked in bewilderment as she walked closer to the simple bed, still carrying a contently slumbering Bara.

Chikane's face became grim as she brought two chairs to Bara's bedside as Himeko gently removed the child's jacket and scarf and carefully tucked her under the covers. "Bara is a little bit different than the other children." Chikane began as she sat down in one chair and watched Himeko sit down on the chair beside her.

The blonde focused her questioning grape-colored eyes at the stoic woman next to her. "What do you mean, Chikane?"

"Bara is an exceptional child..." Chikane paused as she looked at Himeko. "If you think about it, you can surmise that she would be the force that made us cross paths in the first place." She gazed into throbbing orbs of violet as they filled with even more questions.

"I don't understand, Chikane." _Is this some non-subtle way of trying to tell me something I wish to hear...? _Himeko's hopes rose like a wave upon the ocean and her heart held onto the uplifting, surging feeling.

"This child was found beside the dead body of her mother during one of the police raids in Tokyo when my father and I had executed a search warrant for one of the corrupt businesses. I discovered, while going through the 'establishment's' documents after the raid, that her mother was one of many women who were taken from their families as collateral for debts their families owed. It was also discovered that when Bara's mother was taken, Bara was forced to come along. When I contacted the mother's family and told them that she was safe, they refused to take in the child since the child was a product of an unknown male and it would shame them to have their dead daughter's bastard within their household." Chikane stopped as she closed her eyes to calm the sorrows that doused her usually sturdy and fiery heart.

Himeko gently placed a comforting hand on the crook of Chikane's arm, allowing the young Himemiya to find temporary relief within the sweet, unexpected gesture. "I'm right here, please continue." Himeko's urging voice soothed Chikane's languishing soul like a warm salve placed upon an aching wound.

"The orphanages in Tokyo were over-crowded and so as a suggestion from my father, I brought her here but I could not will myself to just abandon her. So, I asked my father if I could practice law here for a little while until I got Bara safely situated and he agreed." Chikane suddenly grabbed both of Himeko's hands which caused the blonde princess to gasp out loud as her delicate heart began to flutter like a hummingbird. "The first night that I left Bara here at the orphanage, my heart was feeling hollow and guilty because I knew that she silently cried after I told her goodnight. I was feeling like the most black-hearted fiend to ever walk the earth for leaving such a precious child here within the darkness of this unfamiliar place and I felt like as if I had spurned all the angels from my life just by walking away from her. But then, I saw you and your friend standing by the Christmas tree and I don't know exactly what came over me but you made all those feelings disappear."

Himeko studied Chikane silently as her eyes pulsated with her pounding heart. The light that filtered from outside made Chikane's eyes glow softly like blue flames, dancing within the warm confines of a hearth. Her hair framed her small face like a flowing, imperial cobalt headdress that would put any monarch's crown to shame. Even through the darkness of the room, Chikane stood out nobly and unique, just like the mysterious and graceful moon. The blonde cracked a small smile and her eyes shone brilliantly like well-polished opals, reflecting the dim lighting that filtered in through the window. She slowly reached out and apprehensively, but lovingly, tucked stray hair behind Chikane's ear causing the latter to feel heat rise upon her cheeks. Himeko's hand lowered, ever so slightly to touch the exposed skin on the side of the Lunar priestess' neck as she slowly leaned in closer to Chikane. "So, I guess I'm not the only one who felt like that. I thought I was going crazy by myself." Himeko blushed furiously from her bold confession.

A rosy tint blossomed across Chikane's cheeks as she tried to make heads or tails of what she had just heard. She studied this endearing, blonde maiden before her and her soul felt at ease as the invisible, red strings of their fate began to fasten securely around both of them. "There must be a logical explanation for these sudden, confusing feelings."

Himeko leaned back in her chair and studied Bara's silent, sleeping face. "I don't think logic can explain everything. You see, my favorite hobby is photography and through art, I've found beauty from nature and sometimes, that beauty can't be explained." She focused her luminous, vulnerable eyes upon the grandiose magnificence beside her.

The air seemed to suddenly change as both women's hearts had flayed themselves open before each other even though the threat of danger cautioned the possibility of heart break. Vaporous tendrils of trust and acceptance mingled within the air as the red string of fate tightened even more so around the two women, causing Himeko to mindlessly intertwine her fingers with Chikane's. The snow outside began to fall in thick, white sheets as the two, ancient souls gazed at each other; frozen in their time together after being apart from each other for so long. Chikane felt the broken feeling within her seemed to miraculously mend itself as she allowed this new feeling of comfort fill her body and she leaned in closer to Himeko. The golden-blonde patiently waited for Chikane to decrease the distance between their faces and she knew, within her golden heart of hearts, that what she was waiting for was the sealing kiss that would ultimately tie themselves to each other, allowing fate to carefully weave the last knots within their shared destinies. The iridescent sun allowed herself to be eclipsed by the exquisite, alluring moon and Himeko closed her eyes and her adorable lips beckoned for the first, sweet moments of the soft, butterfly-like kiss from her blue mantled object of her affections.

However, the kiss she received was a hurried peck that landed on her cheek, followed by uncontrollable giggles. Himeko, who was horribly disappointed, opened her eyes to glare at Chikane only to be confused by Chikane's bewildered, but amused expression as she gazed at a very smug Bara. Apparently, Bara had played the role of 'thief of hearts' and had successfully stolen the much anticipated kiss from Himeko. "That was definitely unexpected." Chikane's voice was hinged upon laughter.

Himeko's hard expression quickly melted from her face like snow left under the gaze of the sun. "You're finally awake, oh princess of roses." The blonde gently pinched Bara's cheek and the little girl pushed her face into Himeko's caressing hand.

"Are you hungry, my dear?" Chikane asked Bara, who had crawled onto Himeko's welcoming lap.

"Yes!" Bara answered excitedly as Himeko proceeded to put the jacket back on the little girl.

"Then, let's go get some food." Chikane stood up from her seat and extended a warm hand to Himeko.

The blonde looked up into Chikane's face, which the moonlight from outside had made glow with an ethereal shine. Heavenly blue eyes shimmered like water reflecting the sun and Himeko slowly placed her docile hand into Chikane's confident one. Himeko was gently raised to her feet and the two locked smiles before making their way out of Bara's room. The unspoken love was not lost upon the young child, who had eyes that seemed to have been dyed with the petals from a pink rose, and so she decided to give Chikane a kiss as well, in innocent hopes that perhaps she could share within that yearning, eternal love too.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. I hope I did not disappoint. Thank you for reading! Until next time...<strong>


	4. A Christmas of Bliss

**WELL, it has been a while since my last update. I apologize dearly but you know, the holidays and things do get in the way. I hope everyone has had a wonderful vacation? Thank you to all who reviewed and read, your encouragements are what keep me writing! **

* * *

><p>Himemiya Chikane sat solemnly before her sprawling grand piano. The ivory keys beckoned for her exquisite touch but the turmoil that raged within the maiden's young heart was destroying any hint of acquiescence to the instrument. She was fighting a tumbling joust with her logic and emotions over the sun-haired entity who had captured her heart. Arguments raged within her mind as she thought back upon the kiss that was almost to be. She asked herself if she were pursuing that kiss merely for the comfort for someone's lips or if the heat of the moment had blinded her judgment. However, what confused her the most was the feeling of divine right that seemed to make itself known whenever she was near the golden angel.<p>

She had confided to her maid, Miss Otoha, about why the seas within her heart raged so mercilessly against her soul. The maid had done her utmost best to try and ease Chikane's fears but the brunette was completely certain that if Bara hadn't stepped in, the kiss would have caused irrevocable damage to a fragile, newly born friendship. Sorrowful, august eyes looked out of the nearest window and studied the falling snow as it drifted aimlessly to the ground. "Could she feel what I possibly feel?" Chikane asked out-loud to no one in particular.

"She wasn't going to stop you from kissing her, Miss Himemiya." A disembodied voice said softly.

Chikane quickly turned to the origin of the voice and her eyes focused upon Miss Otoha, who stood obediently in the doorway.

"Perhaps she was afraid to hurt my feelings and was willing to take the kiss for my sake."

"Even though she is of shy character, she would not betray someone else's heart for the sake of their momentary pleasure. She would not forsake the feelings of her own heart either." Miss Otoha said as she slowly walked to Chikane's side.

Chikane's carefully structured eyebrows knit together in a frown that was still dazzling. "What you say is correct but...I shall take a nap to calm myself."

The dark-haired sovereign, with the mysterious grace of the moon, slowly rose from her seat in a flurry of silver silk from her flowing dress and proceeded upstairs to lose herself within the dead silence of slumber.

* * *

><p>"I see that my heart only becomes more and more confused with itself as time wore on." A familiar, melodious voice mused.<p>

Chikane opened her sparkling eyes to find herself laying supine within a well-polished, wooden temple. She slowly raised herself by her elbows and peered around her surroundings, trying to gauge just exactly where she was and to whom the voice belonged to. Her curiosity was answered when the picture-perfect image of herself strode into her view, wearing the traditional robes of a priestess but with dark-blue trim. Delicate, silver crescent moons hung from her cuffs and a pair of matching earrings dangled from her ears.

"You...who...where am I? Why are you my reflection?" Chikane asked hurriedly as she gracefully scrambled to her feet.

"Welcome to the Moon Shrine. I have merely interfered within your dreams during your restless slumber. Do forgive me for such an intrusion but asking for permission to defy the sanctity of your personal mind is harder than you think."

"Then you are supposed to be my 'other' self within this 'dream'?" Chikane sounded suspicious.

The priestess-robed Chikane smiled softly and came closer to Chikane and gave her a refined smile. "I am you but I am also the very essence of you. I am your ancient soul while you are the ever-evolving nucleus that must face every life time with stoic severity and painful acceptance. I was the first of us and I will be the last of us when it comes to ever sacrificing the golden sun." The priestess gazed at Chikane, who in turn gave her a very confused glare.

"That...makes absolutely no sense to me. So, you are me and yet you claim to be my soul?"

"For such a noble creature, you ask too many literal questions for something that is divine and translucent. Do all modernists expect solid answers from a reality that has always been vaporous and intangible?" The 'other' Chikane clicked her tongue with elegant irritation.

"May I ask of your name at least? Calling you Chikane would cause some slight awkwardness for me."

"I was known as the Lunar priestess so you may address me as priestess, if you must."

Chikane nodded her head and adjusted the silver, silk nightgown she wore. "Why have you...summoned me here?"

"Your heart has been in turmoil while your logic rejects the acceptance of love. It causes me quite a lot of heartache."

"Why would it cause you any pain?"

An injured shadow passed over the priestess' flawless features but she shunned it away with a flutter of her thick eyelashes. "I snuffed the life out of the star that brought light to everyone's world when humanity's very existence was threatened long ago. Within this dimension, I have been reunited with her and have received her forgiveness but my heart constantly reminisces about that one dark spot within our history when I drew blood, and the life, from my love. It is because of me that you hesitate to grasp the obvious wants that your heart has been working so hard to make you see. It is because of me that you fail to acknowledge your feelings because you have never forgiven yourself for your past transgression even though she has...long ago."

"You speak in riddles, priestess." Chikane growled impatiently as her shoulders tensed.

"Open up the flood gates to your heart and allow Kurusugawa Himeko to bring light to the sun-quenched realm of your soul. Allow yourself a moment of reprieve with her...and _within_ her, when the time comes for all of that." The priestess blushed from her own words and cleared her throat.

Chikane felt her neck intensify with heat and she tried to quickly change the subject.

"I am unsure how to even conduct myself with her. Everything seems so naturally correct and yet, fundamentally, I cannot even ask her on a date since she doesn't even know me." Chikane's shoulders sagged with her heart.

The exquisitely refined priestess threw up her hands in surrender. "You and her are MEANT to be together. Ever heard of soul mates?"

"Of course I have but-"

"You two _are _the very example of the definition of soul mates. Stop allowing the crude laws of modern dating cloud the judgments of your ancient heart."

Chikane straightened up and her confident aura returned at the priestess' words. "So, I have nothing to be afraid of then? My heart feels the same as hers?"

The corners of the dream began to fray and the colors began to bleed into each other. Chikane tried to reach out to her priestess-self but she could not move from her position as she realized that the dream was melting away. A sad, but majestic smile bloomed across the priestess' face just before the dream disintegrated into a flurry of burning butterflies. "You _never _had anything to be afraid of, Chikane. Do not allow the daunting decision of your past shackle your heart to an anchor, doomed to sit at the bottom of the sea. Love her and do not allow her to be without your protection ever again."

* * *

><p>With a shallow gasp, Chikane awoke from her dream and sat up stiffly within her bed. The lush hair, framing her well-formed face, slightly tapered around her forehead and ears from the sweat that coated the beautiful woman like illuminating gloss. Her heart thumped erratically within her breast and she placed her arm over it in hopes to calm herself. She knew better than to trust the validity of dreams but this one felt too real. Perhaps it was because she was hearing the encouragement that she so desperately needed but the question was; would she risk her reality all because the involuntary images of her sleeping mind told her to take a chance?<p>

Chikane stared out of her bedroom window and watched the fluffy snow descend from the heavens. Her mind was in an uproar as her heart took up arms and engaged in single combat against her doubts. Finally, after an hour of exhaustive fighting, Chikane steeled her thoughts and armed her heart for the risk she was to take up.

* * *

><p>Kurusugawa Himeko watched Bara hug a tiny rag doll close to her quivering chest. The blonde beauty had made it a habit to come and visit Bara during her lunch breaks and today she not only brought food to share with the tiny girl but a small, pink-dressed doll Himeko had taken the time to make. Bara sat precariously upon the edge of her bed with her tiny legs flailing up and down as she kissed the dark hair sown upon the doll's head. Himeko smiled warmly at Bara and held up a cup of hot chocolate for the child.<p>

"The doll won't go anywhere, Bara. Here, finish the rest of your lunch before it gets too cold." The solar priestess said with a joyful lilt to her soft voice.

"But there's too much to do today! I have to play with the doll and play with you and then go outside and play in the snow and make a snowman and, and-" Bara lost her train of thought as she snuggled her cheek into the doll's and bounced gleefully in her seat.

Himeko couldn't stop the smile of adoration that parted her lips and she gently pinched Bara's cheek.

"We can do all of that today but first you must finish your lunch."

"May I join?" A serene voice asked from the doorway.

Bara and Himeko turned to where the voice was coming from and amused, glittering eyes of ocean blue greeted them. Himeko scrambled to get to her feet to properly greet Chikane but the latter laughed and asked her to sit back down. Chikane brought up a chair to sit beside Himeko and placed two large bags upon Bara's bed, which the child immediately became drawn to out of curiosity.

"What are those?" Bara asked, with eyes wide as saucers.

Chikane chuckled and reached into one bag. "Well, since today is Christmas, I thought it only fitting I play the role of Santa Claus and bring gifts to those NOT on the 'naughty' list."

She presented Bara with a brand new white jacket and a cream colored scarf that fit Bara as if she were born to wear them. The child was absolutely ecstatic at her new clothes and her new doll that common sense became oblivious as she scrambled to try on the jacket but then realized that she couldn't exactly push the doll through the sleeve as she had intended. She stared at the doll, dumbfounded and confused as to why she couldn't do as she wished and then stared pleadingly at Himeko. The blonde laughed and reassured the child that everything was alright and helped her put on the jacket by first letting Chikane hold onto the doll for safe-keeping lest Murphy's law come into play and cause ill-will to the toy.

"That was very sweet of you to bring her clothes. I was thinking of taking her shopping myself but weren't sure if it would have been fine with you." Himeko said to Chikane after she had helped Bara.

"You are free to do as you wish for Bara for she is not my child and so I have no power over her. But, I see that you brought her a present. That would put you on the 'nice' list, won't it?" Chikane winked at Himeko as the brunette reached into her second bag and presented a gift to the blushing blonde.

The gift was quite small and wrapped in a golden gift wrap that gleamed and it was securely tied with ruby red ribbons. Himeko carefully untied the ribbons and peeled back the wrapping to uncover a white, velvet jewelry box. She took a moment to catch her breath and she slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful circular red opal, hanging from a golden necklace.

"This is so beautiful, Chikane. But, I have bought you nothing."

"You _are_ a gift to me and Bara." Chikane said politely as she resumed her seat beside Himeko.

"I didn't know opals came in red."

"They come in a rainbow of colors but I thought that particular color would suit you best and complement the color of your hair."

Himeko turned to Chikane and smiled but then her amethyst eyes were caught by a blue glimmer from Chikane's neck. She focused her eyes upon the unknown anomaly and she realized that Chikane wore the same round opal except her jewel was a deep blue accented by a shimmering, platinum chain.

"The one you have matches mine." Himeko said through a cute giggle that set Chikane's cheeks aflame.

"Well, I just thought-well-" Chikane stumbled over her words which only caused Himeko to giggle even more and the young Himemiya felt her neck catch on fire as her cheeks began to burn with the heat to rival a star.

"It's okay, I think it's so thoughtful of you to get something to match. What made you choose this particular stone though?"

"Why, do you not like it?" Chikane felt her heart tighten like the way muscles do when hit with a great force.

"No, I love it! I am just amazed that you would get me my birthstone." Himeko smiled lovingly at Chikane.

"Your birthday is in October as well? Mine is the first day of that month. What about you?"

Himeko's eyes had gone wide. "Coincidentally...so is mine."

The two women quickly became silent as they studied each other while Bara was gurgling happily to herself upon her bed. Silence and Bara's voice were the only sounds within the room but Chikane and Himeko were both deafened by the reverberating beating of their hearts within their ears. Taking great care, Himeko reached over and gently intertwined her fingers with Chikane's.

"Can we go outside and make a snowman?" Bara asked excitedly as she climbed onto Chikane's lap.

"Of course we can but you should probably ask Himeko if it is alright." Chikane said, smiling.

"We can go but you have to promise not to take off your jacket or scarf." Himeko instructed tenderly which Bara answered with a fervent nod.

The two adults stood up, reluctantly loosening their hands from each other however, both took one of Bara's little hands and lead her out of the room. Happily, the trio began traipsing through the powdery snow with their giggles swirled about by the whipping wind. As the afternoon faded into evening, their crystalline laughter illuminated the night and reached out to the silvery moon, which glittered within the inky black velvet of the night sky. As the three were lost in their bliss, two young priestesses watched them silently from the shrine upon the moon. Smiles graced two pairs of beautiful lips as they nodded their approval at the blessed euphoria of the trio.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thank you for reading. I KNOW...they haven't kissed and it is probably killing the hopeless romantics out there but I promise, it shall come with time. I know it may seem odd that I implemented Chikane's lunar priestess soul into her dream but I wanted to touch up on the fact that Chikane and Himeko ARE priestesses and even though this is set in a modern time, I wanted some themes from the anime to carry over but I don't plan on bringing Chikane's 'old' self back again. I hope it didn't seem too weird.<strong>

** Merry Christmas and happy new year! Please, have a safe holiday and have fun! Until next time, my dears. **


	5. When the Moon Eclipses the Sun

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kannazuki No Miko**

**Thank you for waiting for my delayed update but here you go :). I hope you dears like it even though it may not be as long as you had hoped for.**

* * *

><p>Kurusugawa Himeko felt a violent blush stain her cheeks as a humiliating echo reverberated through her heart, sending the organ of love through a tumultuous round of jumping. Her thin hands covered her face but it did little to barricade herself from the overwhelming assault of desperation that barraged against her conscience like a wave of relentless bullets. Her humility had founds its end at the hands of a flaming, red-haired woman.<p>

"I can just imagine the things she was saying! The way she talks all 'pompous' like. Wait, wait I bet her compliments to you were as winded as something like 'you are like the sun, shining brightly like a sour lemon drop in the sky!" Saotome Makoto tried to gather a horrible, Shakespearean air to her voice as she imitated Himeko's newly discovered desire.

"Chikane doesn't speak like that, Makoto." Himeko buried her burning face within the protective cocoon of her arms.

"What else did she say to you on Christmas?" Makoto leaned on one leg and stretched out her other leg as her face took on a tragically dramatic pose. "OH HIMEKO! LET DOWN YOUR HAIR-"

"Why would she say that when I was standing right next to her with Bara?" Himeko's face was scrunched up adorably as she tried to make sense of Makoto's horribly flawed line of logic.

"Oh Himeko, you are the fairest in the land?"

"No, not that either."

"Let me spin your hair into gold!"

"Rumpelstiltskin said that so she would definitely NOT say that."

"Damn it Himeko, I am running out of shit fairies would say."

"It wasn't fairies who said it-"

Makoto waved her hand leisurely as she sat back down in her seat, directly across Himeko. The two were at a small restaurant, enjoying their lunch and Makoto was doing a fantastic job of embarrassing Himeko while at the same time, disturbing the peace. The red head took a noisy sip of her water like as if she had been running for miles.

"Okay, what did she say to you?"

"How does 'allow me to kiss you before the clock strikes 12:00?'" A silky voice mused from behind Himeko.

Himeko quickly turned in her seat to be greeted by the loving gaze of her heart's desire and she lost herself within those polished sapphires that could dazzle stars. Makoto felt a blush creep up her neck as she greeted Himemiya Chikane as the beautiful woman sat herself down beside a beaming Himeko. The blonde silently weaved her hand with Chikane's and she was rewarded a warm smile that set her heart aflame.

"How did you know I was here?" Himeko asked Chikane as a splash of rouge bloomed across the bridge of her tiny nose.

"You had told Bara and so when I went to go see her, she promptly informed me of your plans. The little one could barely relay the message to me since her senses were so profoundly glued to the arts and crafts activities today." Chikane's voice was like a soothing melody to the blonde's ears.

"You two have plans today?" Makoto asked as she sat up straighter in her chair, trying to imitate Chikane's regal posture.

"We're going to take Bara for a walk through the little park behind our clinic." Himeko answered.

"Kids don't like parks, you two! I hope you guys don't ever become parents. You have to take her to the zoo or to the mall. Or, Chikane can take Bara and you back to her place to show off her puppy." Makoto wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, which sent Himeko to look away in embarrassment as Chikane raised a hand to her mouth to stifle an amused giggle.

"Your remark could be taken either lustfully or in a pedophilic manner. However, I do see your point." Chikane said as she focused her glittering eyes upon the iridescent sun of her life.

"What are you thinking about?" Himeko asked tentatively.

"Bara has never had the pleasure of playing with an animal before and it would help her enjoy the park more if I bring Amateru along for her. I should head back to my place and procure the puppy. If you get Bara after you are finished here, I shall meet you both at the park." Chikane gracefully rose from her seat but did not let go of Himeko's hand.

With a delightful smirk, Chikane brought Himeko's petite hands to her rose petal lips and placed a chaste kiss upon the top of them. This caused Himeko to bow her head as a volcanic burst of heat spread across her face as fast as a wildfire among parched plains. Makoto slapped her forehead and giggled raucously as Chikane bid her farewells and walked away.

"Damn, if she were a man I bet she would have a child in every country with moves like that. She's kind of prince-like in those fairy tales but she could have a dangerous streak, you know." Makoto teased as Himeko sipped her water to calm herself.

"If that is true, what would that make her? A knight?" Himeko asked.

Makoto bit the side of her cheek as her imaginative mind lost itself in deep contemplation. Then, her face brightened as a conclusion began to form within her 'impeccable' logic.

"SHE IS CASANOVA!" Makoto burst out into laughter as Himeko gave her an incredulous look.

"You're talking about Himemiya Chikane and you compare her to Casanova?" Suddenly, doubt planted a seed within the young blonde's heart and then her insecurity fanned the flames to her sudden fears. "Wait...what if you're right? What if I am just some play thing and I am the only one who feels purely for her in this way."

Makoto stifled her laugh as she saw jovial, plum orbs dim to dark, purple bruises instead.

"Himeko, lose those silly doubts. Judging by the way she handles herself around you; she's just as crazy about you as you are about her. Don't second guess yourself." Makoto said, causing the blonde to smile and nod her head.

"I should probably go and get Bara. Are you going to go back home or would you like to come to the park as well?" Himeko asked as she rose from her seat and began to put on her jacket.

"Hell no, I am not mucking around the damn cold. But you three have fun and if you guys lose your nipples to frostbite; don't say I didn't warn you." Makoto said with a wink.

* * *

><p>Himeko and Bara made their way slowly to the tiny snow-covered park where a grinning Chikane and a yapping Amateru were patiently waiting for them. Bara wasted no time in tackling the squirming puppy and the two began to play joyfully together while Chikane and Himeko observed the action from a nearby bench.<p>

"I am glad that those two have meshed so easily together." Chikane said as she slowly reached over to Himeko and held her hand.

Himeko blushed into the side of her scarf but a sunny smile graced her lips.

"They must be glad that we mesh just as easily too." Himeko commented shyly.

The two gazed at each other for a while with complete longing dancing within their eyes. It was not lust that bloomed such warm feelings within each other but it was the feeling of being complete, and safe, that aroused such feelings of contentment. There was no innocence lost within the two as their eyes studied the partner before them and they drank up the unique scent that only belonged to the person they had truly begun to fall for.

"Himeko, may I ask you something?" Chikane asked suddenly.

"What is it, Chikane?"

"Do you think that you and I could have something more serious than just friendship?"

Himeko felt her breath catch in her throat as her heart began to pump erratically against her chest.

"You mean...like girlfriend/boyfriend kind of?" The angelic blonde asked sweetly.

"I guess girlfriend/girlfriend would be a much more sensible title for us, right?" Chikane said with amusement shining within her eyes.

"I don't know...I would have to think about this." Himeko said as she bit her lower lip.

Chikane hung her head as she felt the tendrils of defeat encompass her aching heart. However, Himeko's warm hand cupped Chikane's cheek and carefully directed her to look at the blonde. Smiling grape-flavored eyes beamed at Chikane like the sun's warm rays and the blonde leaned up and placed her pink seashell colored lips against the rose petal lips of Himemiya Chikane.

Hearts burst into euphoric rapture as the kiss sealed two eternal, ancient loves together in one innocent gesture. A chaste kiss to seal any doubts and to disintegrate any inkling of fear or prospects of danger. Two pairs of warm lips remained pressed together against the electrifying cold as they found comforting bliss within each other. For these two young women, the gift of summer had come early and they were not going to waste a single second of their eternal love within the desolate coldness of winter. When they finally pulled apart, Himeko ran a loving hand through the shimmering azure locks of her eternal desire, causing Chikane to break out into a yearning smile as she closed the gap between them for another kiss which Himeko welcomed graciously.

Snow began to fall from the heavens, resembling aimlessly falling white feathers as the sun and moon eclipsed each other as they became lost within a much needed kiss. The world felt right again and the injustices of life seemed to mean so little compared to the 'newly' discovered love between the former priestesses. Desire and devotion fused into one as passionate attraction consumed the two and time was forgotten. Being alone was never going to be an option anymore and the feelings of emptiness were ultimately purged from the souls of both women.

When they parted from their second kiss, little Bara had run up to them and Himeko affectionately ran her fingers through the child's liquid-like, platinum hair while Chikane was losing herself within the sight of Himeko. Bara declared that she was hungry and so Chikane picked up the child, grabbed Himeko's hand with one of her own, and offered to take the two out for dinner. Himeko and Bara agreed and the three made their way to Chikane's car with pudgy Amateru bounding after them.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope all of you had a wonderful holiday? Happy new year! (^_^) Thank you for reading. Until next time.<strong>


	6. An Endless Love Within An Eternal Summer

**So, my dears...here is the end. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Blessed, gifted, lucky. This was how Himemiya Chikane's soul was feeling every second of every day as it soared pleasantly within the warm cathedral of her heart. Never had she felt so at ease to the point where her days seemed to be completely hazed over until the moment she was near Kurusugawa Himeko, then clarity sharpened her senses as clearly as a beam of light through the dark. Himeko made her feel so comfortable and safe, like the nurturing effects of a mother cradling her child lovingly against her breast. It made Chikane blush pure fire but it didn't burn out her love for the seraphic blonde. If anything, it only made her love Himeko more and more.<p>

Chikane stared up at the gently descending snow and closed her eyes against the soft kisses of the white rain of Asian winter. Her breath came out in icy, puffy clouds and her nose was pink from the frigid cold but a joyful grin spread across her lips as she repeated Himeko's name over and over to herself. The smile upon her face threaded its way to her bosom and a sudden warmth bloomed from her chest, sending her loving heart into acrobatic spectaculars.

A sweet voice called out to her, causing the stoic beauty to turn around and was greeted with the beaming smile of her angelic grace and the innocent giggles from the rose that tied the two priestesses together. Silver-haired Bara clumsily ran into the open arms of Chikane while Himeko greeted her one, true love with a feather-light kiss that could melt the sun itself. The blonde placed a delicate hand within the crook of Chikane's arm as her eyes drank up the cobalt-maned, regal magnificence that only belonged to her.

Little Bara went through a whirlwind of an explanation as she described her eventful day at school while Chikane patiently listened and nodded in acknowledgment while Himeko leaned slightly against Chikane like as if she were a steady pillar that kept the blonde firmly upright. The trio stood under the falling snow, without noticing much of the world around them while they reveled within the warmth of each other. True love was shared between the three but no words needed to acknowledge that fact as their body's demeanor did all the talking.

It had been two years since Himeko and Chikane had become an 'official' couple of sorts and their little town had begun to whisper of possible marriage between the two. However, the couple remained silent on the matter for there was one obstacle that they needed to clear; Bara. The prim, pink rose was an almost constant companion to the two women and they rarely excluded the adorable cherubim from their daily life. Of course, just because they loved the angelic child did not mean that the child saw them as her mothers and it created unspoken concern for the two. However, today Chikane felt that the matter needed to be addressed if she and Himeko were to take the careful steps to the next level of heaven within their relationship.

"Bara, I have something I wish to ask you." Chikane said softly as she stopped short from opening her car door.

Little Bara looked up from where she stood obediently between Chikane and Himeko.

"Did I do something bad? Because if it's about the crayons, I only put one up my nose but I got it out." Bara said cautiously.

Chikane laughed as she knelt in front of Bara, causing Himeko to do the same.

"Bara, would you like it if you, me, and Himeko became a family?" Chikane asked hesitantly.

Bara's eyes grew wide as Himeko attempted to stifle a surprised gasp.

"Like...be my mommies?"

"Yes, would that be alright? You wouldn't have a mom and a dad like the other children but we can still love you like any parent would."

Bara released Chikane's hand and took a tentative step back, her boots giving off a soft crunching sound as it sank into the soft snow. Her rose pink eyes darted from Chikane's stoically reassuring face to Himeko's blushing, that was ignited by startling surprise as the blonde's eyes were glued upon her lover.

"Himeko wants to be my mommy too?"

The blonde turned to Bara with a smile.

"Of course I would but-" Himeko was cut off as Chikane intervened.

"Do you want us to adopt you, Bara?" Chikane asked.

Bara nodded her head as Himeko placed a gentle hand upon Chikane's shoulder.

"My love, we cannot adopt her for we are not married." Himeko whispered softly into Chikane's pink ear.

Himemiya Chikane turned her gaze upon the sun of her life and the mysterious moon gave the beaming sun a most arrogant smile.

"I understand; so we should change that, should we not?"

The priestess of the moon fumbled through her jacket pocket and produced a white, jewelry box. She carefully opened the box and plucked out the most beautiful ring Himeko had ever seen. A pure golden band supported upon its very head a 1.02 carat, fancy vivid yellow diamond that glittered like water, reflecting the sun. It was carefully processed into a perfect cushion cut and was surrounded by eight, one carat, cushion cut diamonds.

"Chi-Chikane..." Himeko whispered breathlessly as her eyes became entranced by the sparkling beauty of the ring and the dazzling smile of her cobalt queen.

"Himeko, will you marry me?" Chikane asked serenely but her eyes were dancing excitedly.

"Oh my god, say yes!" Bara exclaimed happily.

Tears began to threaten to overwhelm Himeko's eyes as she lovingly gazed into Chikane's eyes of ocean blue.

"Yes." Himeko whispered as she fell into Chikane's arms and sealed her answer with a kiss.

Bara came running up to the couple and hugged both women as Chikane silently slipped the beautiful ring upon Himeko's slender finger. Now two had become three and a family had been finally fulfilled. Like the shape of a ring, the destinies of two ancient soul mates had come full circle, only to meet at a continuing end with the addition of a brave, new soul to accompany them through their eternal love. Life can be as violent as the roaring seas or as calm as falling snow, but these three had found love within their own winters and their only reward was an endless summer within each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So, thank you for being such diligent and loyal readers and taking the time out to read my stories. I have decided that I probably will not be writing much Kannazuki no Miko any longer. It seems the fans have now migrated mostly away from here due to some of the stories, that have been recently published, not exactly 'expected' fanfiction for this particular anime, I guess. It greatly saddens me to see so many people give up on such a wonderful anime but I understand the frustration for I have felt it as well. I hope the community improves over time and I shall try and gather my courage to write another but I seem to be losing my motivation to try and help breathe back life into a body that seems to be failing even on life support. I wish all of you the very best and if any of you wish, drop me a message if you wish for me to write any other stories or even if you have random questions to ask me. Take the best of care and thank you, again, for all the love and support! <strong>


End file.
